The work proposed deals with experimental and theoretical aspects of the fluid transport mechanism across corneal endothelium. Rate of fluid movements will be determined with a novel automatic procedure. The osmotic and hydraulic permeabilities of the layer will be determined under varying ambient conditions and will be correlated with its electrical properties. The effect of nutrients and drugs of the rate of transport and survival time of the preparation will be investigated. Theories for solute-solvent coupling in epithelia will be evaluated with the experimental data generated by the above methods.